


Devil's Dinner

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Minor Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice anything was rare between the two. A nice conversation, a nice personality, both almost nonexistent in their relationship. The only thing they ever had was a nice fuck- and even that was rarer than it should be.</p><p>So the idea of a nice dinner out? Idiotic. But there was no entity, god, monster or angel more idiotic than two angry old men trying to prove a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Dinner

A nice anything was rare between the two. A nice conversation, a nice personality, both almost nonexistent in their relationship. The only thing they ever had was a nice fuck- and even that was rarer than it should be.

So the idea of a nice dinner out? Idiotic. But there was no entity, god, monster or angel more idiotic than two angry old men trying to prove a point. 

"Luv, I’m happy you agreed to go somewhere black-tie with me~" The demon hummed contently, running his index finger around the rim of an outrageously expensive glass of wine. He had nearly forced Bobby to both wear a suit and come in the first place. "You look good, you know~"

Bobby fiddled with his fork and rolled his eyes. “Yeah ‘anything for you’…”

"Ah, Robert, you do treat me right~ " He smiled, ignoring the obvious begrudging tone of his partner as the waiter brought over their food. A red, almost bloody steak for Crowley and something slightly less alive for Bobby.

Bobby stared at Crowley’s food in a mix of disgust and confusion for a moment before speaking. “Would you like some steak with that blood?”

"I’m quite alright, actually~" He cut into it and took an animal like bite- it almost seemed raw?

"Did you ask them not to cook it or something?"

"Of course- well, they braised it a bit but besides that it’s wonderfully uncooked~" 

Bobby rolled his eyes and just poked at his ribs. “God that’s gonna make me loose my appitite.”

"Sorry luv~" He took another bite and- there was something to the way he swirled his tongue around the fork and lidded his eyes…. wait…  _raw meat._.. was he insinuating something? God, only Crowley would play a game like that- with raw steak and fucking blood instead of his words.

Bobby got the idea and his cheeks went immediately red. Despite the disgusting way it outwardly seemed he had seen a lot worse, and despite their obvious differences he knew when Crowley was sending signals. He rubbed his forehead for a moment and slammed his fist on the table no less. “God damn it.” was all he mumbled.

Crowley leaned back, not quite a jump. “What is it?”

"Really, I’m not stupid- we’re in  _public_  Crowley what are you doing?” He growled the question.

"Hmph." Crowley crossed his arms. "Maybe I was hinting you’d get something nice later, for being so nice to me…" He fake pouted.

Bobby looked around, hoping no one had heard their conversation. “That’s still something you don’t do at on a dinner date, idjit.”

"Why not~? I always was a bit of an exhibitionist~" He grinned deviously.

"For Christ sakes, stop talking like that…." Bobby groaned, he did not want to be dealing with this right now. Or ever.

"I’ll talk as suggestively as I want to my boyfriend~!" He retorted… purposefully loudly.

"Crowley I swear to god…" Bobby didn’t finish the sentence but it still came out warning as all hell.

"And look, threatening me?" He stood. "We’re gay, I’m sexual, get over it!" He almost yelled.

"Crowley, stop it."

"No!" He almost hissed. What an absolute- ugh, he needed to be stopped before this got out of hand and they got ‘escorted’ out. Because Bobby knew Crowley had no plans of shutting up and acting like a decent human- demon- being any time soon.

Bobby made a low growl before he snatched Crowley’s arm and pulled him all the way to the men’s bathroom. People surely saw them and surely talked, but at this point Bobby would rather have gossip than cops. “Are you out of your damn mind?!”

"Why are you so- embarrassed about us?" He sounded, now, a bit hurt but showed no sign of giving.

"I’m not embarrassed about us, I’m embarrassed about you making a damn scene."

"Ugh, I’m a diva, you knew that getting into this!" 

"Can’t you just hold your diva-ness for one god damn night?!"

"NO!" He damn near hopped like a bloody child.

Another warning came suddenly. “Calm. Down.”

The contention was just as cold. “Make. Me.” 

Bobby gritted his teeth and grabbed Crowley’s hair, pulling them face to face. “You are pinching my last nerve.”

"Nh-!" Crowley jerked back, instinctively stepping on Bobbie’s foot to escape.

Bobby hissed in pain and let go of his hair. “Stop acting like a god damn child!” He approached Crowley once more, trying to use his height and size as intimidation.

"I can act however I want!" This time, he pushed Bobby back and against the wall, teeth barred- and… fuck… that was hot… the way he fought- an awful kink to have, aggression. But Bobby found himself a bit flustered all of a sudden.

Bobby’s shook his head, grabbing the bridge of his nose to think and hide the red of his cheeks.

"Are you…?" Crowley almost gasped, grin slithering onto his face. "Your horny~?"

"No I’m not!" He tried to deny it, but it was plain as day on his every feature.

Crowley shook his head, same grin plastered on his face, taking Bobbies hips and grinding against him. “Really~?”

"Nnnh~" Bobbie tried to clench his jaw and bite back the moan, but some inevitably escaped.

"Let’s do something dirty~" Crowley cooed, dragging Bobby into a stall.

Bobby sighed heavily, god he hate-loved this creature of the night. “We aren’t doing this in a public bathroom. What if someone walks in?!”

"Then we be quiet~" He smiled deviously, locking the stall door.

Bobby groaned a little but he put some though into it, honestly, he couldn’t deny the allure of danger. Well, if having a demon lover wasn’t dangerous then god knows what is. “Fine…”

"Mhh~”His impatience showed in the slight turn of his head. “Now, if we’re quite done debating, fuck the ever living hell out of me~" He rested his hands above his head, leaning his body forwards in a giving sort of way.

Bobby just scoffed and gripped Crowley’s wrists tightly. He tried to no avail to get both their pants off in a hurry, and with one hand. With a roll of his eyes Crowley made the belts and buttons come undone with less than a thought.

"I love when you get desperate like this~" He cooed, swaying his body in an ever so sexual way

Bobby sighed with a grin. “Shut the hell up.” He got both of their boxers down and held Crowley’s legs up. “Guessing you want it hard?”

"I want you to break this fuckin’ door." He growled back sexually, wrapping his legs around Bobby’s waist with a fervor he rarely showed so readily.

Bobby chuckled lowly and rammed into Crowley, no questions asked and none needed.

"A-Ahhhh~" He yelled, biting his lip hard enough to bruise a human. "Fuck Robert~!"

Bobby grinned,  started a rhythm and mumbling into his ear. “Every god damn time,  you’re always tight~”

"Pe-rk-s o-f the-e j-o-b~!" He gasped out in time with his thrusts.

Bobby chuckled and kept fucking him vigorously. “You’re fucking lucky I have a soft spot for you.”

"Would you s-en-d me ba-ck to hell Daddy~?" Crowley writhed, all sorts of pet names found their way into his vocabulary, but there was a playful rebellion in that one.

"Gonna send ya straight into the fire~" As his motions increased in speed into his grip on Crowley’s wrists got tighter and tighter, the door rattled with each thrust like it might fly off of the hinges.

"Luv, keep that hard- I’ll-" He choked out, speed becoming too much for his body to handle.

Bobby, being close himself, growled into Crowley’s ear. “Why don’t ya cum for me sweetheart~?”

There was no snide comment, no snarky remark. Only a desperate moan. “A-hh-hh~!” He gasped, cumming hard between them and eyes looking up to the sky.

Bobby grunted and his grip around Crowley’s wrists tightened burningly hard as he came inside of him, less a firework show but just as good.

"Mhh~" Crowley hummed contently after a moment of heavy pants. "That was good~"

Bobby sighed and pulled out of him, setting him down in an almost- almost tender way and returning his pants to their rightful place. “Happy?”

"I’ll be good now~" He looked up at him with a toothy grin. “Well, till you piss me off again~”

Bobby smiled and kissed Crowley “You better be good  _all_  night or else you’re not getting any more when we get home~” He started out of the stall surely.

Crowley puffed his cheeks out in a pout. “Well now that’s just  _cruel_.” 


End file.
